


The Princes: Dean's Realisation - The Truth

by AngelPie



Series: The Princes - One Shot Series [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cuddles, Gabriel likes to braid Sam's hair, M/M, characters are alive who 'died', sequel to previous oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-20
Updated: 2017-08-20
Packaged: 2018-12-17 16:31:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11855439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelPie/pseuds/AngelPie
Summary: Who are the character's who actually survived the last oneshot? Was it fair that it was kept a secret from the four princes? Will Sam's hair ever not be braided now?





	The Princes: Dean's Realisation - The Truth

**Author's Note:**

> Had this planned for ages, just been too busy to write it but finally it's here :)
> 
> This is a short one I know but I did put thought into this.

“What do you mean Charlie and Eileen are alive?” Dean asked shocked at the information that he was receiving from Sam.  
“I mean that us being told that they were dead was to get them to safety till the Lords of Letters were dealt with. They were sent to Dorothy and before you ask, Bobby was the one to tell me, said that dad finally said it was ok – but we couldn’t find you or Cas – we assumed you guys were busy so Bobby left it to me to tell you.” Sam said, swatting at Gabriel’s hand half-heartedly as the other Novak was attempting to braid his hair.  
“Will they be able to return to their kingdoms?” Castiel asked as he digested the information, Dean was still shocked, if his quiet stillness was anything to go by.  
Sam shook his head. “No, as far as I know at the moment their Castles need reinforcing so it’s safer for them to not be around, in the meantime we are looking after both kingdoms – along with the Novak’s, being two of the oldest families it was entrusted to us till they can return.”  
By the time Sam had finished talking his hair was completely braided and Gabriel looked rather proud of himself.  
Dean finally finished processing the information and leant back into Cas who tightened his arms around him to keep Dean steady who had begun laughing at Sam’s hair when he noticed it. 

Sam rolled his eyes, not bothered by Dean’s laughing. He walked off with Gabriel, they had lessons that afternoon.  
“You done Dean?” Cas asked him as Dean began to calm down.  
“Well yeah, I am… I still can’t believe that Sam and I had to be lied to along with you and Gabriel. And if they’re still alive then who else could still be alive? Could Benny still be alive?” Dean hopefully asked Castiel. “Who knows?” Cas sighed, kissing the top of Dean’s Head and walking them both back from the hallway and back into their bedroom which had gained some new furniture since the battle a few weeks ago, including a new large comfortable sofa which they fell onto, Dean relaxing against Castiel, it was the first afternoon that they had together in the past three weeks of studying about the kingdom, the territories, noble families and how to rule the kingdom. 

****

At some point Castiel had fallen asleep but Dean couldn’t help but keep thinking about the information that he had learnt from Sam. He kissed Castiel’s forehead before carefully removing himself from his almost fiancé’s – their engagement announcement would be the following week – arms. He stretched before he grabbed his boots and a coat before quietly leaving to go to Bobby’s house.

****

“Dean? What is it Dean? Stopshakingme.” Castiel mumbled tiredly as he felt himself being shaken awake.  
“Sorry, but Benny, he’s not dead – well they thought he was initially but he was very badly hurt – can’t be my bodyguard anymore since he’s missing an arm now but he’s not dead.” Dean rushed out in a need to get the information all out, he’d already rushed to Sam and Gabriel to tell them.  
“But why didn’t Bobby tell Sam and Gabriel?” Castiel asked while raising an eyebrow in question at Dean – now that he was wide awake.

“Well that one is easy Cas. It was Benny’s request to only let his wife, daughter and my father know. I believe he was embarrassed about losing an arm. He said he didn’t feel like he could be a good solider anymore.”  
Castiel nodded, he could understand where Benny was coming from. “Well it sounds like despite everything things are starting to get better. Now come here, we need to take full advantage of the rest of this afternoon.”


End file.
